


a little selfish, a little kind

by wtfoctagon



Series: supergirl oneshot series [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble Series, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfoctagon/pseuds/wtfoctagon
Summary: A series of supercorp drabbles from my monthly prompts.





	1. Green Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is where I'll be posting new drabbles from my monthly prompts. 
> 
> I know ridiculously vegan Lena is a popular headcanon, but here's a twist where Kara is a trash goblin and Lena's just trying to have a healthy diet.

“Do we have to?”

Lena laughs as Kara sighs so deeply that she’s almost afraid their shopping cart is going to freeze over. She looks over her shoulder to find Kara slumped over the handle, pouting at her pitifully.

“It’s just vegetables, Kara. Don’t be a baby.” 

“They taste bad,” Kara whines. 

“You eat them even if they taste bad. They’re part of a healthy diet.”

“Lies. I have maybe one vegetable a week and I’m fine.”

“How are you still alive?” Lena turns to frown at Kara. “Wait. Nevermind. Don’t answer that.”

Kara does anyway, with a cheeky grin to boot.

“I’m an alien.”

Lena rolls her eyes.

“Yes, I’m aware,” she deadpans as she throws a bag of carrots into their cart. “You don’t have to rub it in, you know. The rest of us mortals have to keep hydrated and watch out for acne.”

“At least you don’t have to be responsible for punching out other bad aliens on a daily basis,” Kara huffs. “Come on. Can we just get a pizza and call it a night? I’m  _ tired _ .” 

“I was perfectly fine with letting you stay home while I went for groceries by myself, you know” Lena says absently as she examines a cucumber.

“But I  _ missed _ you. All day.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Oh my god. Are all aliens as whiny as you?”

“No, just the ones with pretty girlfriends that they spend most of the day away from.”

“Aww,” Lena coos, only half-sarcastically. She leans over the cart to peck Kara quickly on the lips. “Well, this pretty girlfriend is very much human. Who needs her vegetables. And you wouldn’t want your pretty, pretty girlfriend to get sick from nutritional deficiencies, right, hero?”

Kara pouts at her fiercely when she goes in for a kiss but Lena pulls away with a smirk.

_ “You’re mean.” _

“I love you too.”


	2. a little selfish, a little kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes home to Lena after a particularly bad fight.

Kara hears Lena in her apartment before she even sees the building. Which is, a miracle, sort of, because when she’s as battered and tired as she is her supersenses don’t get dulled so much as stop registering in her head. 

Then again, Lena’s heartbeat has added itself to the list of sounds Kara will always be hyper-attuned to. And right now, it sounds… not scared, but just a little bit faster, louder, as if she’s stressed out or anxious. 

And Kara feels awful and happy and guilty because of that? It’s hard to explain. She feels awful for making Lena worry, because she knows that the entirety of her getting pummeled into the pavement by a rogue Tamaranean criminal was broadcasted all over National City. She feels happy— well, not happy, but loved, because Lena cared enough to worry about her. And she feels guilty for feeling any kind of positive emotion from Lena’s stress. 

It’s complicated. She’s tired. 

She opens the door to her apartment and lifelessly flops into Lena’s arms as soon as she feels them around her. 

“Hi,” she says, muffled by Lena’s shoulder.

“Hi,” Lena breathes back, holding her closer and kissing her head. “What are you doing here? You need at least two hours on a sunbed after that.”

Kara groans as she kicks the door shut behind her without letting go of Lena. 

“I wanted to see you.”

And it’s kind of selfish, she’ll admit. Because, it’s not that Lena’s the only one who can make her feel loved beyond what she can do as Supergirl— J’onn and Alex would drop everything to save her in a heartbeat, DEO or National City be damned, she knows that. But they’re also responsible for the lives of many and Kara doesn’t  _ want _ them to drop all that for her. So she tries to be strong, tries to smile, tries not to give Alex or J’onn any reason to feel like they need to stop to take care of her when they have cleanup to do after she smashes about five restaurants trying to catch a criminal.

With Lena, she doesn’t have to pretend. She can be as selfish as she wants because Lena is— Lena is all hers. Lena doesn’t have paperwork or civil duties or lives to save— ok, well, she has L-Corp, and it keeps her incredibly busy but she’s also the CEO. Kara could literally lie in her lap during a meeting and no one would be able to say anything. 

So yeah, Kara loves that a lot, selfishly. She loves that Lena loves her enough to worry, enough to come to her apartment from work and wait for her even though she expected Kara to be on a sunbed for a few hours more. She loves being loved like that and she loves Lena for having so much love and devotion in her heart, because, that’s rare. That’s precious.

Kara pulls back from the hug to kiss Lena, and feels her human push a little more insistently into it than she usually would— almost as if she’s afraid, that she needs to make sure Kara is here and present and real. 

Lena pulls back with a small, trembling breath, leaning their foreheads together.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

Kara smiles. 

“Me too.” She kisses the top of Lena’s head. “Can we go to bed? I can’t feel my feet.”

Lena smiles and kisses her on the lips, a chaste peck for all intents and purposes but lingering just a little longer than usual.

“Come on. You can be little spoon.”

_ “Yes.” _


	3. an unexpected friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Lena banter while shopping for bridesmaids dresses for Lois and Clark's upcoming wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was june's prompt for silly_fitz! Set in the GCR universe between the penultimate chapter and the finale.

“Why were we put on bridesmaids dress duty, again?” Lucy complains into her coffee. 

Lena gives her a beleaguered shrug, hunched over her frapp and pulverizing the whipped cream with her straw. They’re on a small coffee break between shopping around for the upcoming wedding, and both of them are tired and sore. 

“We were the only ones left to assign to chores?” she offers. “I can’t imagine Lois thought we were actually suited to this task.”

Lucy raises a brow at that. “I don’t know, don’t you wear thousand dollar dresses like, every day?”

Lena rolls her eyes. “I’m wearing jeans today, so obviously not.” She takes a sip and grimaces before continuing. “And those are office dresses. I don’t know anything about fashion for wedding occasions.”

Lucy sighs. “Me neither. God, she knows I didn’t stop dressing like a teenage boy until I was like, twenty. What the hell would I know about bridesmaid dresses?”

Lena perks up at that, a little bit, smiling mischievously. 

“Lucy Lane, a tomboy?” She laughs. “I never would have guessed.”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “Yeah, laugh it up.”

“No, but really. You’re so… put together now.”

“You’re saying tomboys can’t be put together?”

It’s Lena’s turn to roll her eyes. “You know what I mean, Ms. Perfect Highlights.”

“Yeah, well,” Lucy shrugs. “Unfortunately, people don’t take you seriously in law school unless you look halfway like a model.”

“Ugh,” Lena commiserates. “I hear you. Business world for me. I had to make the switch from hoodies and lab coats to lipstick within a week.”

“What?!” Lucy leans back in her chair. “You were so surprised I wasn’t always flawless, you hypocrite,” she laughs. “You weren’t always a princess, either.”

“Princess,” Lena scoffs. “My mother wished. No, I was more of a lab rat in college.”

“And before that?” 

Lena cringes. “Goth kid.”

Lucy blinks for a few moments, processing.

“No way.” She leans over the table. “What, like floppy hair and Fall Out Boy?”

Lena glowers. “That’s emo. I was goth. They’re extremely different.”

Lucy bursts into raucous laughter, covering her mouth with one hand and slapping the table lightly with the other.

“Oh my— fucking god—” she cry-laughs, nearly tearing up. “You’re  _ so _ offended, you look like you’re about to cancel our entire friendship—”

Lena freezes at that, staring blankly as Lucy tries to get her breaths back to normal. Friendship. Friends. 

“What—” Lucy frowns as she lets out the last few coughs of her laughing fit. “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“I—” Lena shakes her head. “Nothing. I— we’re... friends.”

Lucy raises a brow. “Well, yeah, I’d hope so.” She grins. “Or do you think a Luthor and a Lane could  _ never  _ be friends?”

She says that last bit in an overly dramatic tone, throwing her hand over her eyes in mock devastation. Lena slumps back in her chair and scowls.

“I’m going to throw my drink at you.”

Lucy rolls her eyes despite her ear-splitting smile. 

“Bitch.”


	4. Not Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena promised to try flying with Kara, and she's more stubborn than she is afraid of heights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was june's prompt for stoveek!

“Are you ready?”

No, she’s not, to be perfectly honest, but she doesn’t say it out loud— not that Kara wouldn’t be able to hear the breakneck pace of her heart anyway— because she promised, fair and square, and Lena Luthor is a woman of her word.

She just really fucking wishes she hadn’t promised.

“Ready,” she says, confidently thought she feels anything but. Kara gives her a dubious smile but moves closer to pick her up anyways, and Lena tries not to scream as she walks them to the edge of her apartment balcony. 

“You’d have broken my neck by now if I wasn’t invincible,” Kara laughs. “Are you sure? You don’t have to do this, you know.”

“I’m good,” she says tersely, eyes squeezed shut. 

Kara chuckles again. “You’re so stubborn.”

“Can we get this over with?”

Lena can practically feel Kara frowning down at her.

“Lena…” and oh no, it’s her soft, worried tone. “I’m serious. It was just a stupid bet. I know you’re scared of flying— you know I’d never push you, right?”

Lena just buries her face in the crook of Kara’s neck.

“Kara Danvers, if you don’t get flying right now, I will personally walk over the edge myself.”

Kara mutters something that Lena doesn’t quite catch but can be sure is accompanied by an eyeroll, and like that, they’re in the air— the wind starts to whip through her hair, and she barely contains the scream buzzing in her chest.

Truth is, she hates flying more than anything— it’s always made her feel so so powerless, and considering the upbringing she’s had, she thinks she gets to feel a little bit shaky about that kind of stuff, thank you very much. Just the thought of being trapped in a metal can so far up in the air— she’s an engineer. She knows that no matter how airtight a design is made, machinery can fail anywhere, anytime, for any reason, and it’s because she knows this— how fickle technology can be— that the prospect of being strapped in the air for hours at a time is terrifying enough to make her dizzy.

The only thing that scares her more is how much she trusts Kara. 

Trust hasn’t been an easy thing for her in her life— it’s lead to more heartbreak in her life than she cares to think about. Trust hurts, in the end, she knows that, but Kara’s arms are so strong around her, and still somehow so gentle, so she opens her eyes.

Kara’s smile is blinding. For a moment it almost looks like one of those cliche movie moments with the love interest haloed by the sunlight and looking like an angel— in that moment, Lena realizes, she’s in the arms of a goddess. An infallible goddess with a heart as tender and broken as any human. 

In that moment, the wind rushing in her face, the city sprawling out beneath her, the desert horizon, none of it scares her— not anymore, not with the love of her life smiling at her like that. 


	5. Felled By the Common Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is an absolute baby when she's sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June's prompt for trm246!

“Lena.”

“Yes, darling?”

“Am I dying?”

Lena laughs as she sorts through the medicine that Alex dropped off a while ago.

“No, Kara, you’re not dying. You have a cold.”

Kara sniffles miserably, sinking into her comforter.

“I feel like I’m dying. I would know, you know? I died once. Sort of.”

Lena smiles and shakes her head in exasperation as she picks out the cough syrup and reads the label.

“You got stuck in the vacuum of space and blacked out for a few minutes. I  _ highly _ doubt this feels worse than that.”

“You don’t know me,” Kara mumbles in a pouty voice and Lena tries not to laugh again. 

“Poor baby. Struck down by the common cold. How tragic.”

“Don’t make fun of meeeee,” Kara whines, burrowing into the comforter. 

“I won’t, I won’t,” Lena laughs, trying to tug the covers back. “I promise. Please come out? I gotta give you your meds.”

“Nyo.”

“As cute as I find your baby voice, I need to give you this cough syrup. Pretty please?”

Kara peeks out over the top of her duvet.

“Promise?”

Lena tilts her head. “Promise what?”

“That I’m cute.”

“Oh my god,” Lena laughs. “Yes. I promise. You’re adorable.”

Kara sniffs. “Okay,” she says disdainfully, emerging from her cocoon and sitting up slowly. Lena smiles at her as she prepares the spoon, scooting closer on the bed. 

“Thank you, darling.”

Kara only pouts at her remorsefully as she reluctantly takes the spoon into her mouth and grimaces hard. Lena watches her struggle to swallow the bitter medicine with a sympathetic smile, and wonders how someone who gets thrown through buildings on a regular basis could hate being sick so much. 

But then again, maybe it’s that she’s usually thrown through buildings and comes out unscathed that she hates it. Kara wouldn’t have had a reason to solar flare until she started being Supergirl, so that’s over a decade of being impervious to diseases. Maybe it does feel quite miserable, because it’s a different kind of pain-- she must not be very used to her body being uncooperative and out of her control. That could be terrifying it on it’s own.

Oh, and there’s a sad thought; does it remind her of when she might have gotten ill on Krypton as a child?

“You look sad,” Kara says, reaching out weakly to cup Lena’s cheek. “Why do you look sad?” 

Lena smiles at her, leaning into her touch.

“I’m not,” she murmurs with a smile. “I love you.”

Kara breaks into her first smile since her sniffles started.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know how to get your own monthly drabbles? check me out at:
> 
> http://wtfoctagon.tumblr.com/post/161395827596/wtfoctagons-extra-content-masterpost


End file.
